A bend limiter is a device used to restrict bending of the flexible pipe. As the term is used in the art, a bend limiter includes a bend restrictor, bend stiffener, and/or bellmouth. Bend limiters are used to prevent possible the overbending of flexible flowlines, umbilicals and cables during installation and service. Typically, a bend limiter will lock or otherwise impede movement about two or more axes when a minimum bend radius is reached.
Bend limiters may be used onshore, offshore, and/or subsea and typically comprise a series of interlocking vertebrae joined to form a bend limiter having a desired length.
In addition to bend limiters, current subsea pipeline repair systems and methods require the pipe be shut down, oil or gas removed, repairs, and water pumped out, resulting in considerable lost production.